


Don't lie to me

by bellarosa



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crank Newt, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Newt (Maze Runner), Sex, Smut, Thomas - Freeform, Tommy - Freeform, WICKED | WCKD Is Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: Hey guys! I'm taking off right after Newt attacked Tommy with the famous quote "Don't lie to me" and i included my imagination into all of it. The original plan was to write a "one shot" but i changed my mind and i will probably write three or four more parts because i'm a huuuuge Newtmas fan. So we're starting slow and then getting a bit intense later on. I hope you like it, please leave a comment and enjoy!





	1. The first kiss

“No, there’s gotta be another way!” Tommy said nervously.

Brenda, Gally, Frypan, Jorge and Tommy were standing around the big table that was covered with maps from all of the entrances to the building. I was there too, physically, but my mind was elsewhere so I kept quiet the entire time. Not really feeling interested but then again, maybe it was because of the virus. My right hand had a big black nest that was spreading due to the scratch I got from one of the cranks when we were riding through the tunnel.

“Like what? You’ve seen the building. She is our only way in.” Gally said.

He was on the edge with Thomas and his mood swings. He barely kept any contact back in the Maze, except the physical one where he would hit him constantly for not following Alby’s rules. But now that they were outside the Maze, in the desert in which the world had turned into…he was short temper, no doubt about that and with Thomas in his way, there was no say in what Gally could do to him to keep him off there.

“You really think she’s gonna help us?”

“I don’t plan on asking for her permission.”

“Am I missing something here?” Brenda finally spoke. “This is the same girl who betrayed us?! Correct!? Same dick!?”

“I like her.” Gally pointed his finger towards her.

“What’s going on?” Brenda asked quietly.

Thomas didn’t answer.

Tommy was nervous, and I could hear the level of nervousness rising in his voice. It was annoying to listen and to watch. They were discussing about the way in, in the bloody WCKD building and about Teresa being our only way in, that was by Gally’s recommendations. Brenda was listening carefully, trying not to stumble or to sound devious but the thought of what Teresa has done to us crossed her mind and she couldn’t keep her mouth shut anymore. Why should she? I agreed with everything Brenda said because I never liked Teresa. Tommy did, and hearing that in his voice made me loose my chill. That and the virus that was coursing through my body at the moment of speaking, disrupting and destroying my emotions, opinions, desires, thoughts, comments and everything started pouring from inside me ever since Tommy was satisfied with his answer in shape of a silence. And I couldn’t take it anymore.

“What? You’re afraid your little girlfriend might get hurt? Hm?” Tommy just stared at me. He was surprised by my comment, it wasn’t usually for me to burst out like that and most of all, burst out at him.

“This was obviously never just about rescuing Minho. Really?” There was silence all across the room. Everybody knew I was right and Thomas was wrong.

“Ne-Newt…what are you talking about?” Tommy was confused. He was stupid and in love.

“Teresa!” I raised my voice while slowly getting up from the table and coming closer to his face. “This is the only reason Minho is even missing in the first place and now we finally have an opportunity to get him back and what!? You don’t want to because…of her!? Because deep down inside you still care about her. Just admit it.”

“No, I…” As soon as I heard him deny that I lost it. I grabbed his jacket and pushed him onto the wall that was behind him. I heard his head hit the cemented wall but I was too angry to back down and backing down wasn’t my plan to begin with and neither was exploding like that in front of everybody.

“Don’t lie to me! Don’t. Lie. To. Me!” I clanged my teeth and anger was singing every word I repeated. Tommy never broke eye contact and could only imagine how we must’ve look standing like that. Jorge never said anything and he was like a father to all of us. I was hoping his words of wisdom would separate me from him but nothing came out. It was silent and as I parted from him, I started to feel bad about what I did and what I said.

“I’m sorry…” I was embarrassed.

“It’s okay Newt…”

“I’m sorry Tommy.” 

I tried to get out of there, get far away from him and from everybody in that room but I was stopped. I needed air and Tommy’s hand grabbed my left arm and stopped me in the tracks. “Wait.” He said.

“Guys, could you give us a minute?”

“Sure thing.” Jorge said and started collecting the maps along with Brenda, Gally and Frypan and left the room.

There was silence once again but now it was just Tommy and me.

“I’m sorry Tommy.”

“It’s fine. Are you fine, Newt?” I love when he says my name. Tommy was worried about me.

“Tommy I…I don’t…I’m not…”

“Talk to me, please.”

I looked him in the eyes and removed my right sleeve. The mass was still there, my veins were black, the virus was spreading and the black fluid under my skin was crawling upwards to my shoulder.

“Yeah…so that happened.”

“Does it hurt?” Tommy touched it. He was immune for sure.

“No, not at all…I’m able to forget about it for a few seconds. Didn’t even feel it spreading.”

“And um…the bite, the scratch…does that hurt?” I could see sadness in his eyes.

“It used to but I’m fine now. Maybe it’s already numbed that area and that’s why I don’t feel anything. I don’t know.”

“We’ll get you an antidote. I’ll fix this up for you.”

“Hm, that sounds like a plan.” I looked in his sad eyes. “Tommy, I…” I sighed, “You know I always liked you?”

“I know, you too Newt.”

“No, I mean...like you, very much.” My lips were trembling and his eyes never left mine. I was afraid that this will chase him away but it was a last wish of a dying man: to let Tommy know how I feel about him, how I always felt about him. Ever since he got out of the Box and took his first run through the Glade. Ever since I introduced myself to him when he was walking with Alby, ever since he came out of the Maze with Minho, and Alby around their necks. I liked Tommy, he was annoying sometimes but he was what I wanted from the very beginning. Tommy.

He looked behind me and went for the door. The thought of him leaving me like that wouldn’t have surprised me. Tommy never left, he closed the door and turn around to look at me. I was breathing heavily, feeling a bit nauseous about the virus inside me or was it about that gut feeling when you feel it and have no clue about what’s coming.

Tommy walked slowly towards me, never breaking eye contact and that made me breathe even faster and deeper. His big puppy dog eyes made my body melt even without his touch. He placed a hand on my cheek and we both looked down at our feet, he was starting to speed up his own breathing and that’s when I started to worry and be nervous again. He put his other hand on my other cheek and lifted my face like that; he was sweaty, his hair was dirty and he smelled of car oil, his breath gave out an aroma of some food we ate hours before this occurrence. My hands were on his hips because I needed to hold onto something, anything; I pulled our bodies closer like that. His thumb was caressing my cheek and I closed my eyes, I was out of my imagination and into a reality, Tommy is really in front of me and we’re going to kiss. For the first time. He would be my first kiss since I woke up in the damn Maze.

First, there was a peck on a lip and he pulled away right afterwards, I breathed into the kiss. I pulled him closer again by grasping his hips. I opened my mouth to welcome him in. Our lips touched for the first time and I was hooked. Tommy kissed my lower lip and suck it into his own mouth, I didn’t move an inch.

“Newt…” he whispered once he separated from me “You’re shaking.” He said.

“Can’t help it…” I twisted my head and kissed him again, couldn’t stand the thought of being away from his sweet, moist lips. The thing that got me the most was the fact that he never stopped to just stop what we were doing, it only made sense that he felt the same way. The kiss was a bit dry and it consisted mostly of pecks and small childish kiss-moves. We made a sound once we parted with both our lips in a kissing position and the sound echoed through the room. I leaned my forehead against his because I was taller than him only by an inch or two and smiled against his lips.

“Is this really happening?” I whispered still holding him in my hands.

“I’m surprised this hasn’t happened earlier.”

“How early?”

“Back on the Glade.”

“What are you saying?”

“You’ll see.”

Tommy said his sweet words and pulled me again into a kiss. I was invading his personal space and this time he greeted my lips with his tongue. The tongue parted my lips and I latched onto it and started sucking it. I included mine once I felt his hand in my hair. Our tongues were fighting, battling, participating in a war. The need to swallow him whole was more than I could bare. Our heads were moving in sync, eyes shut close and hands everywhere: his hand was in my hair and the other was around my waist which I didn’t even feel because of the amount of clothes we were wearing, my hands were resting on his chest, not really having the slightest idea what to do with him. The position we were in was comfortable and I prayed to myself that the kiss was not the only thing we would share. Wet lips were parting and conjoining again, every kiss included a sound that echoed every time we would take a pause to breathe. I eventually smiled and kissed his nose. Tommy was staring at me as he took my right hand a rolled up the sleeve. The disease seemed to have spread even more during our kissing session. Thomas was my first kiss as long as I could remember. He kissed the black spots that were making their home on my white skin and then caressed the place where his lips had been.

“Why you? You’re supposed to be immune.”

“Yeah, so was Winston but…”

“He was a good guy.”

“Winston spent his days on the Glade with Clint and Jeff.”

“Good friends, huh?”

“No. Winston was sloppy and clumsy, they were sowing and patching him constantly.”

We shared a short laugh and then the images of dying Winston crossed my mind and probably his and the room went silent again.

“Tommy…I don’t want to end up like him.”

“You won’t, I’ll make sure of that. I give my word.” He kissed my injured arm again then my lips and pulled me into another room where we set up the beds to sleep. I knew what was coming and suddenly I was nervous again.

“Are you sure Tommy?”

“I’ve never been more sure. To be honest…I wanted this from the very first night on the Glade but you were always with somebody and there was no way I could get you in private. Didn’t even know if you wanted me in that way but now…better late than never…”

“Late…”

“No, no, no, stupid! I didn’t mean it like that. I mean…we should take our time while we have it. Who knows, maybe tomorrow there will be another WICKED invasion and I would regret not using this time with you.”

“And what about Teresa?”

“What about her?”

“Are you…?”

“I’m not. She’s the only thing I remember and maybe she planted something in me to only have an eye for her, but you…”

I smiled and took his hand in mine and guided us to the bedroom. It was a bit dark but Tommy is all I wanted and needed to see and I made sure of that but so did he. He kissed me before closing and locking the door completely and thus began our time.


	2. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas are making love for the first, but not the last, time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the movie, it was broad day light when they were fighting. I changed day into night due to the event that occurred in this chapter. I hope you like it, please leave a comment and enjoy!❤️

 

In the room, where everybody was supposed to rest and sleep, we were standing in pitch black darkness. Just the two of us, the only noise came from us and only us; Tommy was breathing through his nose and very loud, I let the shiver, that overcame my body through out the entire event, be louder and nosier than anything that came from him. The windows were blocked with boards and bricks, the little moon light that had its precedence was shining from the corners where nothing could fit to cover it up. That moon light shined Tommy’s face and it made me nervous even more. As much as I wanted to be in complete darkness with him and feel him and touch him, there was nothing I had that could fight the power of the Moon.

He came closer to my face, I could tell by the warmth of his breath on my cheek, and kissed me. I took a deep breath in as soon as his lips touched mine. I cupped his face and his hands were trying and trying to unbutton my jacket. The buttons came undone and then the zipper and then the jacket, that was keeping myself warm and safe, came off of my body, exposing the black blouse I wore underneath. Tommy untucked the blouse from my trousers and his hands crawled underneath the black fabric and finally touched my skin. Oh how I wanted his touch, it’s been months, maybe a year since we first met and my cravings never stopped, not even for a second. I squirmed in his mouth and broke the kiss only to look at him but not see him.

“Sorry. My hands are cold.” Tommy whispered on my neck.

“Yeah, a bit. Mmmm.”

He continued to caress my skin and my belly all along kissing and sucking the flesh on my neck. My head went limp and to the side with mouth fully opened. His kisses moved from left to right, from right to left and once he licked my Adam’s apple I let out a soft moan that, not only made him smile, but brought my body closer to his.

I didn’t want to be the first one and the only one with everything out in the open so I sucked it up and started unbuttoning his jacked. At the same time, my blouse was off and thrown on the pile of clothes on the floor. It came off within seconds and after the jacket, the sweater came off and I moved my shaking hands to the buttons on his trousers. Tommy stopped my hands.

“You’re shaking…” His fingers caressed my palm.

“I can’t help it.”

“Are you nervous?”

I nodded.

“You know I can’t see you completely, Newt.”

“I know, I know. But you see me like this.”

“Hmm, I do, but I want you to communicate with me. Tell me to stop when you feel like you can’t take it and I will. Tell me to kiss you whenever and where ever you want. Tell me to touch you in a way you want to be touched.”

“Okay, Tommy…I will.” I intertwined our fingers on his trousers. “Hug me, please, I’m cold.”

“Come here.”

He pulled me into an embrace. My head rested on his shoulder and Tommy placed a kiss on my collar bone. Cold hands soon warmed up on my back and there was nothing I wanted more than to feel his hot body all around me and him inside me as well, that was the goal.

We continued to strip each other until the moon light could touch our skin and make shadows upon our curves; I pulled his trousers and underwear down exposing his hard cock and finally coming face to face with it. The moon light shined so bright over his manhood; long, big and hard and on its way of explosion. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to kiss him, taste him, please him but his hands soon grabbed its hold of mine and pulled me into another kiss as his hands went down and began undressing me. He took off his shoes in the process and I mirrored that move. I stepped out of the pile of clothes around me and before I could think of moving to one of the beds, he kneeled in front of me and put my semi-hard cock in his mouth. I grabbed his hair and pulled it aside, wishing I could see him kissing and sucking my cock. Tommy squeezed my hips to hold me in place and began making -tongue to skin- sounds; I moaned when his mouth started to move faster, I let my head fall back and grunted from my throat his name.

“Tommy…please…agh…”.

“Mmm, you taste so good…”

The first touch and kiss from somebody else as long as I could remember the past three and the half years. Touching myself was different, I knew my boundaries because they were made on my watch and on my command. But Tommy’s mouth around it…I couldn’t predict anything. His tongue twirled around my organ, going back and forth, all the way to my testicles and then popped once he’s on top, letting the air of the room hit my wet cock. He went back again to the bottom to the top, then again the bottom and top, bottom, top. My cock was already touching my lower abdomen and that was a sign, for the both of us, to stop. I combed my hands through his short hair as a sign of my excitement and arousal mixed with desire towards the man that was kneeling in front of me. My breathing started to increase with every touch and lick of my cock, I could barely stand and the need to lay down was more than I could bare but only if he would lay on top of me.

When he was done, he placed a kiss on my inner thigh and on his way up pulled me by my injured right hand to the bed. I laid on my back with him on top of me; not touching, not kissing, not talking, just breathing and staring deep into each other’s eyes. The bed that was closest to one of the windows was untouched and the moon light was shining brighter there and I finally managed to look at his face, I finally managed to tell apart his facial expressions and I finally managed to take a good look at his naked body on top of mine; his skin and muscles, his chest hair and cock. He looked very handsome and yet…he was in bed with me and not with Brenda nor Teresa. _Me_. He sat up in between my legs and as it dawned on me right there and then; I was laying spread up until my ass hole for him to see and touch, feeling a bit ashamed and embarrassed. The only thing we had on were our socks, other than that, we were totally naked.

“Newt…are you okay? Tell me how you feel.” He whispered like there was somebody else in the room with us.

“I’m nervous, excited but…I’m afraid.”

“Do you want this?”

“Yes!” I jumped from the pillow on my elbows to convince him that _this_ and _he_ were the only things I wanted since I first laid my eyes on him.

“Okay. I told you what to do if you change your mind. I really hope you don’t.”

“I won’t Tommy.”

 

Tommy went down and kissed me deeply. We’ve only shared couple of kisses for the past thirty minutes or so but that one was full of desire and passion. His mouth moved to my chin, jaw line and again made its home on my neck; leaving wet kisses everywhere. I kept my injured arm in his hair until he took it in his, intertwined our fingers, cherished it, in a way, forbade its participation in all of this. I didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. With the other hand he massaged my nipples and kissed each of them so softly; I squirmed underneath him, feeling the pleasure course through my body… _or was that the virus_. Tommy came back up again and gave a sloppy, wet kiss and brought one of his fingers to my mouth to lick it, suck it, cover it with saliva; I knew what he was doing. He kept adding two and then three fingers into my mouth for me to wet them. Those fingers slid down my body until they reached my hole, one finger was pulsing on my entrance.

“Newt? Are you with me?”

“I am Tommy, I’m here. Do it.”

“Yeah?”

“Do it.”

We kept the eye contact when he pushed his index finger inside me and made my entire body stiff. I closed my eyes and threw my head back while he was pushing it all the way up to his knuckle. My breathing got faster, i wanted to scream in pain but I had a good feeling about it, after that amount of pain, there was no say in the amount of pleasure I would receive afterwards.

“Ne-Newt, are you okay?”

There was genuine concern in his voices.

“Ye-e-ah…ah…it hurts…” I said with my eyes still closed.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I wish I could take your pain away…it’ll get better soon I promise. Please try to relax, I need you to relax so I can move inside you, okay?”

“O-okay…agh.”

“Tell me when you’re ready…”

Seconds, minutes had passed and I felt my body finally relax and my breathing was stabilized.

“Okay. Move.”

“Okay…you’ll feel better soon.” He lifted my lower back for a better angle on his target.

 

He moved his finger, out and then back up again all the way. The pain was there, it was unbearable but his words calmed me down and his kisses on my belly made me feel a bit better. By then, I was hard as a rock. Tommy then added another finger which hurt a bit but not as the first one. He moved them together in and out of my hole and, indeed, after some time the pain sort of faded way. Pain turned into pleasure, my grunts turned into moans and my eyes were finally opened just to see that beautiful man on top of me trying his best not to hurt me and please me with everything in his power.

“I’m ready Tommy…” I spoke through my moans which were the only noises filling the room.

“Alright, Newt. I’m going in now…”

“Oh, please fuck me before I turn into one of them!”

Like an alarm, it awoke something inside of him and his facial expression completely changed.

He pulled his fingers out, spit in his hand and covered his erected cock with his saliva and lined it with my entrance; my hips were still in his hands. Without warning or hesitation he entered me, leaving me to cope with the pain once again. I grabbed his forearms with both of my hands, digging nails deep into his skin. I wrapped my legs around his waist, in that way I was pulling him closer and closer to me but he was already balls deep inside me and I wanted more. It was so intense and felt my hole creating a spasm around his cock, I stabilized my breathing just to relax and assure his movements inside me.

“Okay…move…”

“You got it…”

He removed my legs and put them on his shoulders still attached to me. I wanted to keep him inside me forever, make him never leave my side, stay like that, I’ll change into one of those monsters and die while his cock is leaking inside me.

Tommy leaned down to kiss me and started moving inside me. At first it was slow and as slow as he went the pain was increasing. It felt like forever when he was going out and then coming back in again, my eyes were shut and he was biting my lip. He also was in some sort of pain, I was making it hard for him to move and to please me. _Breathe, just breathe._ The second time he went back it felt good. The third time I was finally relaxing. The fourth time he removed my legs from his shoulders and his lips from mine. I was gasping in between every thrust, trying hard not to scream and attract who knows what. The fifth time I was finally moaning and that’s how it continued and the pain was gone for good, the pleasure was everything we were both left to deal with. Friction was creating very soon between us, he was moving faster and harder with big pauses in between. At some point I told him not to do that and his response was that he wanted to make sure I was okay with it. And I was.

“Deeper, Tommy…ahh…please…”

I was sweating, pulling his hair hard while he was decorating my neck with his teeth. Tommy started panting louder and harder after every thrust which meant the same -first time ever as long as we can remember- experience.

“Ohh…Newt…fuck…mmm…”

“Ahh…yeah, yeah…”

I was moaning his name into his ear, kissing it, licking it not hesitating with the noise that I was making. I needed him to hear me how he makes me feel. His movements inside me were getting closer and closer to something I wanted to rupture from. With every thrust he was getting closer to that spot. At some point, one thrust made me roll my eyes and open my mouth so wide, what followed was the feeling that my jaw might have been split from my face.

“Mmmm…” he moaned while kissing me, “Come here…”

He parted from my body and flipped me over on my stomach. Again, he lifted my lower body and entered me again. I felt his sweaty body gluing itself to my back as he was placing kisses from my neck to he lower parts of my spine. It felt too good, _so good_. I was biting and eventually eating one of the pillows I was laying on the entire time. My screams were imprinted into that bed that, from that day, was my bed, _our bed_.

The intensity was rising in my body, I was at the edge and I needed him to finish me off.

“Oh Newt! Agh…”

“Tommy…I’m…I can’t take it anymore…”

“Oh…neither can I…”

“Do it! Inside me! Now…please…agh…”

And he did. He realised his cum inside my asshole and the feeling made me squirm due to the foreign liquid inside.

“Oohhh…agh….mmm…fuck…”

“Fuck!”

“Don’t come yet…” He said on back of my neck and kissed it.

He removed himself and turned me on my back again. Tommy came down and kissed me with tongue, making me moan again in his mouth. He then grabbed my cock and started to move his hand up and down once, twice, three times; I felt the ball of warmth in my lower stomach and I was finally finished. I ejaculated my semen on my abdomen with the feeling of my body shaking and convulsing. We were both grunting once I finished. _It felt so good, so fucking good._

Tommy collapsed next to me.

We were silent, trying to take back the control of our bodies, breathing and psychological state.

“I didn’t want us to…to umm…the sheets would get dirty with…our…”

“Yeah…good idea. Smart.” I said.

The result of our love making was sleeping on my stomach and leaking from my hole. Tommy got up, pulled a curtain from the window and whipped my stomach with it. I kept my eyes on him as he was doing that.  Tommy threw it away with everything on it.

“Tommy?”

“Yes Newt?”

“Kiss me.”

He laid back down next to me, kissed my forehead, lips and my right arm.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” He asked after a while.

“Hmm…yes, I did. What about you?”

“It was amazing. I can’t wait to feel you again. I’m so tired now.”

“There will be a next time?”

“Of course. You’re mine now.” He said it with a smirk, I suppose.

In darkness I felt my cheeks blush. _There will be a next time._

“You sleep now. I’ll go check what the others are up to. Is that okay?”

“As long as you come back to me, of course it is.”

He got up, put his clothes back on and kissed my forehead before leaving, opening and then closing the door. I got under the covers and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I hope you liked what i wrote ( i know it's not much) and i hope you like this chapter. Please leave a comment and enjoy!❤️

The sudden awakening shook my entire body and left me with nothing but sweat. A nightmare stroke me. I saw them, I saw what I’d soon become. I saw a young girl, not older than 7 years, her face was falling apart, she’d lost an eye and all of her teeth. Once she marched forward to me with her skinless body I awoke. It was still dark, but that room was always dark. The sweat was running down from my forehead to my eye lids. I was panting, trying to chase away her face in front of me.

“Hey, hey, hey. Newt, it’s okay, it’s okay, okay…you had a nightmare.”

_Tommy?_

“No, no, no!”

“Calm down, it’s okay. I’m here…”

“Get away! No! No!”

“Newt! It’s Thomas! Thomas! Hey!”

Apparently it wasn’t that dark because I’ve managed to see his face. His dark greasy hair, his big hazel eyes. Words were coming out of his mouth but somehow I couldn’t process them. Once he cupped me I felt him and heard him for the first time. He brought my skinny naked body onto his lap and began caressing my hair and shushing me down while I was grasping onto his clothes trying hard to give him a sign to never let me go.

“Tommy…I don’t want to turn…”

“You’re not! I gave you my word!”

He kissed my sweaty forehead and my nose.

 

“Where is everybody?” I whispered after I calmed myself down.

“Sleeping?”

“Here?”

“No. The other room. I told them you needed the rest.”

“Did you tell them about my arm?”

“No. I figured, it’s your arm, you can tell whomever you want.”

 

He moved me from his body and placed me under the cover again and got under it next to me. I hugged him, we intertwined our bodies.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Fine. Now.”

“Does the arm hurt?”

“Only when I think about it?”

“And…you? Are _you_ in pain?”

“It’s fine.”

I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about my pain down there. It hurt but only a little bit. But I didn’t want to stop there. For a ridiculous reason I wanted more. More pain. Pain. _Will I be immune to the pain that’s waiting me?_

But this was Tommy. _What did we do?_

The world is dying, let that be the thought of the day. And I, as a part of the world, am dying too. After I’m gone I don’t want Tommy to regret what he did just to please me and respect my dying wish.

“Tommy?”

“Yes?”

“I hope you don’t…do you regret what we did?”

“No. Of course not. I wanted this for as long as I can remember.”

“Good choice of words.”

“It’s the truth. If anything, I would do it again. Because it’s you. And nobody else.”

“I would do it again, too. But we have to save the world. And save me.”

“Nonsense, we’ve got the time.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, and also...” he got up and let the cold air hit my naked body again.

He stumbled on his way but finally managed to go to the door and a click away, there was light in the room. My eyes hurt.

“Oh, this is where the Sun is kept.” I joked.

“Now I can see you.”

He came back to bed.

“And what do you see?”

His eyes never left mine.

“You. You’re sad and angry…and beautiful. And you look like you’re about to cry. You’re in pain.”

He came closer to my face, I closed my eyes.

“How can I help?” He asked softly, letting his words dance on his hot breath.

“Kiss me.”

Our lips met again and I was on my laying on my back with him on top of me. Tommy threw the covers off of me and I my naked body was shown for the first time in the light, in front of him. His fingers were playing with my jaw and the skin on my face but I was more focused on getting him naked again; tangling with the belt and buttons. When I finally undid his trousers I moved my hands on his face. His hands were moved from my face to caressing my nipples, I giggled once he had licked one. I removed his shirt and threw it behind him. I opened my eyes for a split second and cupped his face in my hands.

“Tommy…” I was panting, lips swollen.

“Newt…”

I brought two of his fingers and put them in my mouth. I had so much saliva from being hungry and in pain for days and everything ended up on his fingers. He didn’t look at me once. He brought his attention to lowering his trousers to his knees with one hand. I continued licking and spitting on his fingers. I felt his erected cock on my inner thigh where he laid in between my legs.

“Okay…I’m ready.”

He lowered his fingers, leaving the trace of my saliva on my chest and stomach.

“Look at me, look at me, Tommy. I want you to see what you do to me.”

He locked his eyes with mine as one finger got inside. I squirmed from my place and swallowed the pain.

“Newt, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes…” I closed my eyes.

“Does it hurt?”

“A little bit but…don’t stop.”

He pushed the finger all the way in and I had nothing to hold on to transfer my pain onto but him. I grabbed and squeezed his forearm.

“Breathe, breathe…”

“Oh, Tommy…”

“Did it hurt last night? Like this?”

“No, that was worse.”

I slowed my breathing and nodded to him, that was a clear sign to push in another finger which he did but a lot faster than the first one.

“Agh!” I groaned. “Move now, quickly…”

His finger went in and out, sending nothing but pain through out my body. Tommy bent down to me and kissed my swollen lips. I moaned once I felt his wet lips on mine, the pain was still there but the discomfort would fade away soon.

“Tommy…agh…do it, I’m ready…” I breathed into his mouth.

Not breaking the kiss, he slid his cock inside me. I brought my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me; his hands went under my thighs and put my legs on his shoulders. My body was floating from everything. He slid his tongue in my mouth and began to move inside me. The pain was coming out in the shape of moans on his lips. I felt my eyes water again. After a while I felt him relax above me which made him move faster, I loosened up a bit by breathing normally into his face. He was still attached to my mouth.

Our sweaty bodies began to bounce of one another and the room was filled with skin on skin slapping sounds, and my moaning. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

“You’re so beautiful…”

“This might be the last we ever the time for this. Use me wisely.”

He got outside of me and flipped us over, now I was on top. Tommy carefully slid my body onto his cock and we continued the pace. I was balancing my weight by keeping my hands on his chest. His hands grasped my hips and helped me move back and forth. By that time the pain was completely gone I was focused on him and him only. The pain and pleasure changed places and I was feeling like I did hours ago.

He sat up and began kissing my neck, leaving wet kisses and a bite here and there. I didn’t like it. The veins were turning black through out my body and the big one on the neck was visible as hell.

“No, don’t…” I pushed his face from the crook of my neck.

“Why not?”

“The blood…it’s going to be black.”

“I don’t care, I want to kiss you there.”

“Kiss but don’t bite, please. I don’t want you turning as well.”

“That’s fucking impossible.”

Of course he didn’t respect my wish and continued to bite the skin. I pulled him closer and started placing kisses on his shoulders. The pleasure and everything that came with it, turned into a huge ball in the lower part of my abdomen. And like he could read my mind, he grabbed my cock and began to move it up and down, faster and then slower. I ejaculated after few minutes like that all over his hand.

“Fuck…sorry Tommy…”

“Don’t be ridiculous…this is fantastic…” I was leaking from the cock as he continued to jerk me off until everything came out.

“Mmmhmm, Tommy...do it…come inside me again…”

And he did.

“Oh, fuck, oh…” I moaned with my head thrown back.

“I love you!” He screamed under me.

“Oh, I love you too Tommy!”

 

We collapsed with me on my back and him on top of me. The silence was there once again and the only goal we both had was stabilizing our breathing.

“Oh, Newt!”

 

After a while, he lifted his head from my chest and looked at me.

“You look sad…why is that?”

“Did I ever tell you about…when I broke my leg?”

He shook his head.

 “It was way back in the maze…I just come up in the Box, like all the other guys, didn’t know where I was, didn’t know who I was, you know? And even though all my memories were gone I could still feel…that something was missing, you know? I felt empty and I just couldn’t…just didn’t…I couldn’t take it. So one morning I got up early and I snuck out into the maze and I went I sound the tallest wall I could and I climbed up there…and I jumped of it. Of course I got completely tangled up in all the ivy, snapped my leg in three different places like a proper shank, landed hard on the floor. And I thought that was it. Then Minho found me…somehow and he picked me up and took me back to the Glade. We never told anyone what happened but um…maybe it’s that, I don’t know.”

“Minho is good…”

“That’s why we have to save him.”

“And you. Well, at least for me…”

We laughed and then kissed.


End file.
